Συζήτηση χρήστη:IonnKorr
Καλώς ήρθατε στη σελίδα συζήτησής μου. action=edit&section=new}} Αφήστε εδώ το μήνυμά σας. ]] Ευχές Καλώς ήρθα στο el.science.wikia. Ελπίζω αυτός να είναι ο οριστικός δικτυακός τόπος όπου θα αναπτύξω μία επιστημονική διαδικτυακή εγκυκλοπαίδεια. --IonnKorr 20:50, 13 Δεκεμβρίου 2006 (UTC) Χαίρομαι που σε συναντώ πάλι Γειά σου Γιάννη, Χαίρομαι που συνεχίζεις να συνεισφέρεις σε όλους μας. Εύχομαι ότι καλύτερο. Φιλικά, Παναγιώτης, LivePedia.gr Άρθρα Αυτή τη στιγμή έχουμε στην Sciencepedia. --IonnKorr 19:27, 21 Δεκεμβρίου 2006 (UTC) Ακόμα δεν κατάλαβα... ...γιατί διέκοψες τη συμμετοχή σου στη LivePedia.gr. Αυτό που κάνεις εδώ δεν μπορούσες να το κάνεις και εκεί; Δεν μπορώ να σκεφτώ τι ήταν αυτό που δεν σε ενέπνε. Ακόμα και η προοπτική των διαφημίσεων που δεν σου άρεσε, εδώ κυριαρχεί. Όπως θα ξέρεις φαντάζομαι, η LivePedia.gr πήρε διαστάσεις ποσοτικές και η συμβολή σου θα ήταν σημαντική. Οι συνεργασίες που κλείσαμε αποδίδουν με την επισκεψιμότητα να αυξάνεται συνεχώς. Φιλικά Παναγιώτης, LivePedia.gr : Έτσι τό 'φερε η Μοίρα. : Να είσαι καλά. Καλή πρόοδο στην Livepedia (και σε όλα τα wiki-εγχειρήματα). :--IonnKorr 13:26, 1 Απριλίου 2008 (UTC) Ahhiyawa Το λήμμα που αναφέρεται στους Ahhiyawa αποτελεί τμήμα της διπλωματικής μου εργασίας χωρίς να εχει ζητηθεί ούτε η άδειά μου ούτε να έχω ειδοποιηθεί καν για αυτό. Μολονότι φαίνεται ιδιαίτερα αξιόλογο το όλο εγχείρημα που έχετε αναλάβει, θεωρώ ότι το παραπάνω λήμμα εμπίπτει στις διατάξεις περί copyright και επιφυλάσσομαι κάθε νομίμου δικαιώματός μου. Δεν αποτελεί προσφορά στην επιστημονική κοινότητα η αντιγραφή κειμένων χωρίς την άδεια του συγγραφέα, όπως ρητά αναφέρεται και στην ιστοσελίδα σας. Με εκτίμηση Κωνσταντίνος Γεωργακόπουλος University of Liverpool k.georgakopoulos@liv.ac.uk :Φίλε μου συγγνώμη, απλά παρασύρθηκα από το έντονο ενδιαφέρον μου για το θέμα (δεν υπάρχει κάτι ανάλογο με την δική σου εργασία πουθενά αλλού). Μου φάνηκαν πολύ σημαντικά και αξιόλογα τα όσα αναφέρεις, κάτι πολύ σπάνιο για την Ελληνική και ίσως και την Αγγλική βιβλιογραφία και έτσι τα συμπεριέλαβα. Ήθελα να σου ζητήσω την άδεια αλλά δεν ήξερα που να απευθυνθώ. Πάντως τα διέγραψα ήδη. :Αν θέλεις πάντως να μου επιτρέψεις μία μικρή εισαγωγή ή συνοπτική περίληψη ευχαρίστως θα την καταχωρούσα. --IonnKorr 08:35, 11 Μαΐου 2008 (UTC) Μεταφορά υπολοίπου συζήτησης από εδώ Ευχαριστω για την αμεση αντιδραση, με τιμαει το ενδιαφερον και όντως θα μπορουσα να στειλω κάτι μόλις βρω λίγο χρονο, απλώς είναι λίγο ενοχλητικό να βλέπεις τη δουλειά σου online χωρίς την άδειά σου. Πίστεψε με, εφόσον αναφέρεται η πηγή προέλευσης του κειμένου δεν υπάρχει κανένα πρόβλημα στο να βρίσκεται online. Δεν είμαι από αυτούς που θεωρούν ότι τέτοιου είδους κείμενα πρέπει να παραμένουν γνωστά σε ένα κλειστό κύκλο ανθρώπων. Και όπως είπα 8εωρώ αξιέπαινη την προσπάθεια που γίνεται, τέτοιες ενέργειες φέρνουν πιο κοντά την επιστημονική κοινότητα. Και μια μικρή διόρ8ωση στο κείμενό. Η ταύτιση του ονόματος Mursili και Μύρσιλος δεν είναι αποδεδειγμένη, οπότε καλό είναι να αποφεύγεται η χρήση του πρώτου προκειμένου να μη δημιουργείται σύγχυση στους αναγνώστες. Και πάλι ευχαριστώ για την άμεση ανταπόκριση, συνέχισε την προσπάθεια Με εκτίμηση Κώστας Γεωργακόπουλος : Ευχαριστώ για τα καλά σου λόγια. Σε καταλαβαίνω απόλυτα για την αντίδρασή σου. Όποτε βρεις καιρό στείλε μου μιά περίληψη. Θα περιμένω. :--IonnKorr 13:47, 11 Μαΐου 2008 (UTC) Top 50 Hello . I just wanted to let you know that is doing really well. It was one of the '''top 50 non-English wikis at Wikia based on pageviews last week. If there's anything I can do to help you keep growing, just let me know. The Greek wiki frikipaideia was also one of the top 50. Angela (talk) 22:56, 13 Μαΐου 2008 (UTC) Πολύ καλή προσπάθεια ...αν χρειαστείς οποιαδήποτε βοήθεια, επικοινώνισε μαζί μου. Erdimus Wikia Διαφημίσεις Φίλε, καταρχήν να σου πω ότι η ιστοσελίδα σου είναι πάρα πολύ καλή και σίγουρα μπορείς να πάρεις ποσοστά βρήκα κάτι που μπορεί να σε βοηθήσει αν δεις στο τέλος από οποιαδήποτε σελίδα γράφει <> Αν πατήσεις στο Advertise on Wikia σε βγάζει σε μια σελίδα στα αγγλικά η οποία σου λέει να επικοινωνήσεις με κάποιον ώστε να αγοράσεις διαφημίσεις. Δεν ξέρω αν το είχες δει, ελπίζω να βοήθησα. AntonisG ::02/04/09 Ναι, φίλε, όλα αυτά που γράφεις είναι σωστά, βέβαια το κέρδος τους στην αρχή φαίνεται μεγάλο ποσό για μας τους θνητούς. Νομίζω όμως ότι αυτός που θέλει να διαφημιστεί πληρώνει ένα ποσό π.χ 4 την εβδομάδα(το οποί ποσό λογικά θα ανεβαίνει ανάλογα με τη συχνότητα που θέλει να εμφανίζετε η διαφημήσει μέσα στην εβδομάδα) για όλο την ιστοσελίδα και όχι για κάθε σελίδα (άρθρο). Άρα κατεβαίνουνε στα 4.800 euro. Σιγά σιγά αρχίζω να πιστεύω ότι το πράγμα γίνεται πιο δύσκολο στο να λαμβάνεις κέρδη γιατί όταν κάνεις εγγραφή στο wikia λέει ότι σου παραχωρεί ένα χώρο σχεδόν απεριόριστο και τα απαραίτητα εργαλεία με τον μόνο όρο να προβάλει διαφημίσεις άρα θα είναι μάλλον λίγο δύσκολα να ζητήσεις ποσοστά από τις διαφημίσεις. Πάντως σε κάποια σελίδα είχα δει διαφημίσεις τις google μέσα στο άρθρο με κάποιο μηχανισμό όπου μάλλον εκεί τα κέρδη τα παίρνει ο ιδιοκτήτης. Τέλος πάντων, θα ήθελα να σε ρωτήσω και εγώ κάτι και αν μπορείς να μου απαντήσεις. AntonisG Αποποίηση Ευθυνών Ναι, θέλω να σε ρωτήσω κάτι αλλά δεν ξέρω πως ακριβώς να στο εξηγήσω,ελπίζω να καταλάβεις. Πως γίνεται στο τέλος της σελίδας να βάζεις ένα συγκεκριμένο κείμενο να φαίνεται σε όλες της σελίδες ενός wikia. Όπως εσύ έχεις βάλει το Κίνδυνοι χρήσης και το ΑΠΟΠΟΙΗΣΗ ΕΥΘΥΝΩΝ; - AntonisG, 03/04/09 :Όλα αυτά γίνονται με ένα τεχνικό "Κόλπο" που λέγεται "template". Θα τοποθετήσω στο site σου το σχετικό Template ( = πρότυπο). :--IonnKorr 18:49, 3 Απριλίου 2009 (UTC) ::Ωραία σε ευχαριστώ πολύ,φίλε,και ελπίζω να βρεις κάποια άκρη με την υπόθεση σου. ::--AntonisG 05:58, 4 Απριλίου 2009 (UTC) Τροιζήνα Ωραία η δουλειά σου, συγχαρητήρια. Θάθελα να ζητήσω κάτι, θεωρώντας δεδομένο πως είσαι από περιοχή Τροιζηνίας. Αληθεύει ότι η κορυφογραμμή του όρους Αραχναίου, θεώμενη από την περιοχή Τροιζηνίας, δίνει την αίσθηση μισοξαπλωμένης γυναίκας; Ο "μύθος" συνεχίζεται πως απο εκεί εμπνεύσθηκε ο Χαλεπάς το άγαλμα της "Κοιμωμένης κόρης" που βρίσκεται στο Α' Νεκροταφείο Αθηνών. Σ' ευχαριστώ πολύ. larogk@hotmail.com :Φίλε, κατ'αρχήν ευχαριστώ για τα καλά λόγια. Δεν είμαι από τη Τροιζηνία (ούτε καν από την Πελοπόννησο). Αν και έχω περάσει από το μέρος αυτό δεν παρατήρησα κάτι τέτοιο. Πάντως ίσως να έχεις δίκαιο. :Νά'σαι καλά. :--IonnKorr 07:57, 12 Απριλίου 2009 (UTC) Βοήθεια Πολύ ενδιαφέρουσα η wikia σου. Θα ήθελα λίγη βοήθεια γιατί τώρα αναπτύσσουμε κι εμείς τη δικιά μας (The science and technology wiki). :Βασικά δεν έχω καταλάβει πώς προσθέτεις κατηγορίες στο sidebar αριστερά. Έχουν προστεθεί δύο αλλά δεν μπορώ να καταλάβω πως και ο κώδικας σε αυτό το σημεία δεν βοηθάει. :Θέλω επίσης σε μία κατηγορία να κάνω υποκατηγορίες μα δεν ξέρω πως. :Παρακαλώ αν είναι δυνατό βοήθησε μας. :Ευχαριστώ. :: Ευχαριστώ για την φιλοφρόνηση. ::Σαφώς και θα σε βοηθήσω, φίλε. ::Η συνέχεια στο δικό σου wikia. ::--IonnKorr 14:23, 22 Απριλίου 2009 (UTC) Λάκης Αλεξάνδρου Εχω μήνυμα από εσάς για ένα άρθρο για τον Λάκη Αλεξάνδρου (ο σύνδεσμος υπήρχε, δεν τον δημιούργησα εγώ). Ποιό είναι το πρόβλημα? :Φίλε δεν κατάλαβα σε ποιό πρόβλημα αναφέρεσαι. :--IonnKorr 16:17, 4 Μαΐου 2009 (UTC) Λάκης Αλεξάνδρου Καταρχήν είμαι φίλη με λένε Στέλλα, δεν ξέρω ποιό είναι το πρόβλημα, μου έρχονται συνέχεια μηνύματα από το wiki να επικοινωνήσω μαζί σου.. συγνώμη για την ενόχληση. :Στέλλα, δεν είδα να υπάρχει κάποιο πρόβλημα. Δεν κατάλαβα σε ποιόν σύνδεσμο αναφέρεσαι. Πάντως οτιδήποτε σύνδεσμος (εκτός και αν οδηγεί σε κάποιο παράνομο (πορνογραφικό ή άλλο ) site δεν δημιουργεί πρόβλημα. :--IonnKorr 16:24, 4 Μαΐου 2009 (UTC)